1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to syringe cap retention devices and more particularly to shielded syringe needle holders for protecting the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today's medical care often entails the use of syringes or other piercing devices for introducing medication into the body of a patient or for withdrawing fluids for analysis. Accordingly, the medical practitioner or those in the practitioner's assisting staff are often exposed to the risk of inadvertent injury, a risk of substantial consequence in the case of treatment of contagious diseases.
As result, techniques were devised in the past which assist in the attachment or removal of either the syringe needle sheaths or the whole needle assembly. One such technique is implemented in a container assembly sold under the model number 8900 by Sage Products, Inc., 680 Industrial Drive, Cary, Ill. 60013.
These techniques, while suitable for their intended purpose, are part of a larger procedure and thus are not always available at the bedside of the patient. A technique and devices which are conveniently carried by the attending personnel are, therefore, desired and it is one such technique that is disclosed herein.